Just Wanna Be With You
by crazybrunette113
Summary: Oneshot: It's Taylor and Chad's last night before Taylor leaves for college and it's nothing like either of them expected. Where do they go from here? Is it a 'goodbye' or an 'I'll see you later' type of situation? ChadxTaylor


Disclaimer - I don't own anything, just the plot.

**High School Musical – Just Wanna Be With You**

_You're on my mind  
You're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are  
We'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart_

Night had fallen over the horizon, blanketing the sky with a dark sheet that was decorated with tiny dot-like stars and a bright flashlight-like moon, placing a spotlight on the couple lying in the grass. It was a chilly summer night; Taylor had stolen Chad's sweatshirt from him, leaving Chad almost naked against the slight breeze. But he didn't seem to mind.

They were both eerily silent and when they stole glances from each other, it was almost too awkward to stand, so they both smiled and then quickly looked away. But they knew that their time together wouldn't last for much longer. Tonight…right now…that was all they had left until the first major holiday break in college.

"Chad." Taylor turned onto her side from her back and propped her head up against her hand, looking intently at her curly-haired boyfriend as he continued to stare up at the night sky, trying his absolute best to ignore anything that would have to do with them going their separate ways. And Taylor noticed exactly that.

She reached her hand out towards him, gently placing her index finger underneath his chin, and pulled his face towards her, "Chad, we _need_ to talk about this." His dark brown eyes were pained, but he refused to acknowledge that they were fizzling away, and he shook his head. Taylor sighed as Chad pulled her body towards him. She snuggled up against his torso, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her back.

"I just want to stay like this." He whispered into her sleek hair, so soft that it was almost unbearable to Taylor's ears.

_All I wanna do  
Is be with you  
Be with you_

Then the silence returned. Taylor could hear Chad's heart racing and she felt small tears welling up in her eyes. Chad could hear Taylor's sighs and couldn't help but smile at her attempts, though effective, at getting him to talk to her.

"Look," Chad started and Taylor picked her head up off of his body, intently looking at him, "it's not like we'll forget about each other…cause we won't." Taylor shook her head in agreement and the couple locked eyes. "There's no way I could _ever_ forget about you." His smile made Taylor weak and her heart was going to burst with happiness. Chad gently pushed her hair out of her eyes with a soft touch of his thumb, "And we'll call each other all the time, we'll email, video chat, text…"

Taylor laughed, "Okay."

_There's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you_

Chad sighed, "It's getting late." He didn't want to say it, but it was the truth. They were comfortable in their positions; Taylor clung to Chad's slim body as she rested her head on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he took, while Chad ran his fingers through her hair as his other arm held tightly onto her arm, in a protective way. They didn't want to get up.

"No." Taylor held him tighter, causing Chad to laugh.

"Tay…" Chad pushed her off of him; he needed to just leave to get the pain over with. "…I need to get going." They both stood up, simultaneously brushing themselves free of the grass that might of stuck to their clothing. And then they stood there, just staring at each other; the awkwardness returning in the atmosphere. They didn't know what to say…was it really a 'goodbye' or an 'I'll see you later' type of situation?

_No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you_

"Come here." Chad reached his arms out to his girlfriend and she walked right into them, with no hesitation. His head rested on the top of her head, his hand gently sliding up and down her back to calm her down.

Taylor whiffed in Chad's shirt, his smell filled her nose and she couldn't help but start to tear up. Everything just seemed like it happened all to fast for her to even get the chance to enjoy it. One minute, she despised everything that Chad was, and then the next minute they were in a serious relationship. As she thought about it, in Chad's tight embrace, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey." Chad pulled away and saw her face. He swiftly took his thumb and wiped away the tears. "Don't cry." She smiled. "It's going to be okay…I promise." He kept wiping away her tears; she couldn't help but smile as her stomach churned with all different types of emotions and questions.

Even though he appeared to be calm, he was breaking down on the inside. Chad felt his stomach turn upside down with every step towards the door. His heart was full of sorrow and pain and his mind was so confused on where they were supposed to go from this point. Why were relationships so complicated?

_You know how life can be  
It changes overnight  
It's sunny then raining  
But it's alright_

They were inside the house now, standing in front of the front door in the front hallway. The house was dark, it kind of scared Chad when all he could see was Taylor's perfect brown eyes.

"Okay," He turned towards the door, "I guess this is it." Taylor nodded and then ran towards Chad, pulling his face towards her to kiss him deeply. It didn't show that he was caught off guard…and she loved every minute of it. His one arm was resting against the dip in her back, tickling her slightly, which sent chills to her arms and legs while his hand on his other arm supported her head while occasionally playing with her hair.

"Wow." That was all he could say and as he looked down into her eyes, she seemed to glow with happiness, which in turn made him smile. "Wow."

She hit him playfully in the stomach as she secretly blushed, "Oh, stop it."

"What? I'm just surprised."

_Through every up  
Through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through anything  
You can count on me_

"Just remember, we'll text, call, email, video chat…you name it," he smiled, "we'll do it." She nodded. "I promise." They were standing in each other's arms; he pulled her towards his body and pressed her head underneath his neck for a sweet hug. Then another quick peck before they finally pulled away for the last time.

"I love you Taylor McKessie."

Taylor tilted her head in adoration and placed her hand over her melting heart, sighing, "I love you too Chad Danforth."

He winked at her, "Don't forget about me at your 'smart people' school." A small chuckle escaped from her mouth and he smiled before he blew her a sweet kiss just as he closed the door. And then it was back to the uncomfortable silence that lingered for a couple of minutes.

But it just wasn't enough for Taylor…she _needed _more time with him.

"Chad!" She opened the door and found him just standing on the door step, leaning up against the side of her house, almost as if he was expecting her to run after him.

"I was wondering what was taking you sooo long…" His charming smile was once again plastered on his face and she just pulled him towards her, kissing him sweetly.

"So…" She stared up into his calming brown eyes, "…stay with me tonight?"

_All I wanna do  
Is be with you  
Be with you_

"I just wanna be with you."


End file.
